


It's Sinhalese

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By LardenceLover</p><p>...being an insufferably clever and chatty only child, Seamus was a master of persistence and attention-seeking desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Sinhalese

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: Omigod, was this one fun to write. Even though I probably made Seamus more annoying than he really is. And I used "crumbs" instead of "crumb," Absa. Hope that's okay. And thank you for forcing me to research more than I ever wanted to know about Sri Lanka. :p

Dean had been trying for the last three hours to do his Charms homework, and so far he'd gotten down "The importance of Switching Spells in everyday situations is..." Which is really not very much considering the time heÕd spent, and could largely be blamed on his best friend Seamus.

Originally, they had started - together - to do the foot and a half long essay assignment. Seamus, however, had been antsy from the start, nicking Dean's quill from his hand for seemingly no reason, magicking letters around on Dean's paper whenever he turned away to check something in his notes, and generally doing whatever he could to ensure that Dean twitched every time he made even the slightest movement.

After some, er, _good natured_ name-calling and a few rude hand gestures from Seamus - God only knows where he learned them; Dean reckoned he was better off not knowing - Dean stalked up the stairs to try to do the Charms assignment on his bed. Alone.

Which would have worked if Seamus had suddenly forgotten how stairs and doors worked.

Unfortunately for both of them, he remembered both quite well, although Dean could never recall either task requiring quite so much noise before. But, being the brother of five smaller siblings, Dean was a master at both patience and the silent treatment.

And, being an insufferably clever and chatty only child, Seamus was a master of persistence and attention-seeking desperation.

"Seamus," Dean growled, near tears, quill shaking between his fingers.

"Hmm?" Seamus said in that lofty, I'm-not-bugging-you-am-I? sort of way.

Deep breath. A little better. "Mate. _Please_. I have to get this done. And so do you--"

"Well, I've got tomorrow morn--"

"You don't do well in Charms because you don't put in the effort," Dean snapped, tugging his pillow out from under Seamus's arse and making a point of resting on his left elbow to give him the back of his head.

"No need to get _shirty_."

"If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to fucking--"

"Language!"

"-- _Kick_ you to Goddamn _Sri Lanka_! And don't talk to me about language after the round of swearing you did about McGonagall and her surprise test today!"

"Ooo!" Seamus mocked, and then, completely unaffected, rolled onto his stomach parallel to Dean, popping his chin out over his mate's shoulder to read his (non-existent) essay. "Did you know that Sri Lanka has loads of nicknames?"

"I'm going to have to kill you," Dean said, completely deadpan, and Seamus went on as if he hadn't said a word at all.

"Yeah, _loads_. Serendib, Ceylon, Teardrop of India, Resplendent Isle, Island of, er... Dama... no, Dharma, Pearl of the Orient--"

"What did you _do_ , read a bloody World Encyclopedia over the summer?"

"No, a dictionary," Seamus said matter-of-factly, sliding off the bed and tromping over as loudly as possible to his school trunk. "Did y'know that little island's got nineteen million people on it?"

Dean glowered as Seamus flopped back onto his bed with a box of cookies. "No. I can't say I did."

"Well, it does. Also, Marco - what's his name? Marco Polo, right. Marco Polo thought Sri Lanka was the best island in the _world_. The most beau'iful and whatnot..."

"Seamus, you're getting _crumbs_ on my bed."

"Biscuit?" Seamus tilted the box to Dean. Dean stared at the box a moment, swallowing down the urge to chuck it out the nearest window, and then mumbled a pointed "no," going back to his essay.

"Please yourself. Anyway, they speak three languages there. English and Tamil and I can't remember the last, but it started with an S, I think. Sinhaless, or... Sinhally, or, ehm... somethin' like that, anyroad. Have you heard about that? But it's actually really dangerous to go there because they had a huge civil war and there's still all these land mines left behind all over the place."

Dean sat up with a shaky sigh, pressing the heel of his palm to his right temple and praying that Seamus would just--

"They actually have all these bits and regions over the island blocked off because of--"

It turns out that sometimes patience is just not the answer, and pacifying is the way to go. Dean reached out, grabbing a fistful of cotton and arm, and tugged; Seamus yelped, sprawling over backwards onto Dean's books and parchment, the fighting and noises only dying when Dean planted a sloppy, awkward, silencing kiss that left Seamus both flushed and grinning.

"... Oi, Dean, I..."

"Sri Lanka if I don't get this homework done, Seamus. I _mean_ it."

Seamus paused to think about that, absently rubbing at the smear of black ink on his cheek. "And if you do get it done?"

"Uhm. More of that, probably."

Sitting up hurriedly, hair sticking up on one side and the ink now rubbed down over his chin as well, Seamus started feverishly looking up the chapter on Switching Spells in Dean's book. "Well, why didn't you bleedin' say so?"

Dean and Seamus's marks in Charms went up considerably that year.


End file.
